


Pull of the Tide

by Tibbykat2001



Series: Ocean Love Series [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace Lives, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Roronoa Zoro, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Roronoa Zoro, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mershark Zoro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, Pining Roronoa Zoro, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Top Roronoa Zoro, Vinsmoke Sanji Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibbykat2001/pseuds/Tibbykat2001
Summary: *Sequel to 'Strength of the Sea'Sanji doesn't have to dream of going to the All Blue anymore, he is going to be escorted there by the love of his life, his mate Roronoa Zoro. Along with Sanji's newfound nakama.But there is a reason no one has found the All Blue, for it is a dangerous and...mostly suicidal journey to get there. Not to mention they have to stop Dolflamingo's sinister plan to overthrow Ace, paired with Marines on their bumpy trail, and then there's the fact that Zoro and Sanji still have yet to mate!Disclaimer: I don't own any of the One Piece characters!





	1. Stay With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back! Thanks for waiting patiently for this first chapter and following my story! Also a huge thanks for leaving votes and wonderful comments! I really appreciate it y'all! As always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!

It was strange to Sanji, waking up in a bed miles deep in the ocean. The bed was carved out of coral with a soft comfortable mattress thing bubbled on top that you sunk into if you laid down, it sorta reminded the blond of a jellyfish. There were no other things that were usually on beds...like blankets or pillows, which was fine cause Zoro was a heat furnace and a wonderful pillow. Sanji sat up with a yawn, Zoro shifting next to him. Nuzzling his nose against the blonde's exposed collar, his green tail flicking about the bed happily.

"Morning Cook." He grumbled, peering up at the sleepy blond.

"Mn-hm." Sanji grunted, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Zoro let him get up, watching the blond wander toward the bathroom. After Sanj relived himself into the confusingly normal toilet, he stepped back into the room, eager to go exploring. Zoro was up and gracefully swimming around the bedroom, occasionally propelling himself out the arch that lead to a balcony. Sanji had first thought it was weird that the castle had no doors, but Ace had explained that they didn't need any. He told the blond that doors were meant to keep people out, and that he wanted everyone to feel welcomed at all times.

He rolled his neck, looking back at the bed where Zoro had settled down upon to lazily lounge. It was the first time he had slept in an actual bed in a _long_ time. It was a super comfy bed, his eyes stared at the inviting cushion for a few seconds. Apparently for a moment too long because Zoro took notice of his hard stare with an amused snort.

"You can come back to bed you know." The Mershark teased, making Sanji jump a bit.

"I would but...breakfast. I'm starving." Zoro tensed, making a choked sound.

"Fuck, I totally forgot about your weird eating schedule!" The Marimo had a slightly panicked expression on his face as he thrashed about to propel himself off the furniture.

"Uh...maybe I used the wrong words. You don't need to rush around-" Sanji's traitorous stomach rumbled, the room going silent for a tense moment.

"Breakfast sounds great." Sanji sighed, giving up on arguing with the determined Mershark. Zoro seemed both pleased and worried by this, gliding closer to the chef to nuzzle his face into the crook of Sanji's neck. The blond let him move away of his own accord before he was tugged out into the hallway and down a few sets of stairs. A bunch of turns later, Sanji started to hear talking and laughter.

"...and then the whole building blew up! Propelling me right into Zoro! The look on his face! He was absolutely livid!" Sanji recognized Luffy's pubescent voice as it retold one of his many wild adventures, with Zoro no less.

There was that churning feeling in his stomach again.

The blond didn't want to address the dangerous emotion, afraid he might lash out; maybe even do or say something stupid. So he just opted to squash the uncomfortable feeling and follow the Marimo into the huge dining room.

"Sanji! Zoro! It's about time you two got up!" Luffy flailed around excitedly, making Sanji feel bad for being... _jealous_ of him. He knew that's what he was experiencing, he'd felt it before. As a child though, he thought he had grown out of such petty emotions.

It was nice to know he could still surprise himself.

"Luffy." Zoro greeted, jerking his chin up in a half nod. His posture shifted, back straightening. He went into complete warrior mode, the soft expression from earlier vanishing into thin air.

"You better sit down and eat before Luffy inhales all the food." Nami warned, Sanji was surprised to see she was wearing a top again. He figured since they had come home, they would have went back to their own culture's habits.

The chef jumped when Zoro's hand settled onto his back, urging him forward. He let himself be guided to the table and situated into a coral chair. It was oddly comfortable, he shifted just to be sure his mind wasn't tricking him. Zoro glided to the seat next to the blond, his tail contorting itself into an equally fantastic and disturbing display to fit into the chair.

The Marimo's face was unreadable, it didn't seem like he was in pain either. So the blond left it alone, if Zoro wanted to try to be a prezel...who was Sanji to stop him?

"You going to eat Cook?" The swordsman quipped, raising a brow as Sanji scowled at him for pulling the chef from his thoughts. He peered at all the raw meat and made a face, drawing the tables attention onto him.

"Something wrong Sanji-bro?" Franky questioned, genuine concern lacing his voice.

"None of this is cooked, I can get a disease from eating this stuff raw." Zoro blinked, recognition written clear on his face.

"That's right, you cook everything you eat. What, your delicate stomach can't handle a bit of uncooked fish?" Zoro scoffed, looking smug with himself. Sanji snorted, knowing just how to get the asshole back.

"Excuse me? I can take some serious internal damage from digesting this stuff, but if you're challenging me..." The blond reached out and plucked up a small chunk faster than Zoro could protest. The chef moved the chunk toward his mouth, surprised when a tan hand covered in tattoos was the one to stop him from eating the raw meat.

"Not your best idea Sanji." The blonde's eyes flickered up to Law, who seemed to be in a good mood. Law then shifted his accusing gaze onto the Marimo, making the mershark bristle.

"He could die from eating unprepared meat, try to be more thoughtful about Sanji's saftey." Something flickered in Zoro's gaze, making his mouth twitch into a toothy snarl.

"What are you suggesting?" Zoro growled out, making Sanji shift uneasily. He wondered why the mershark was suddenly so on edge before the subtle hint of Law's words hit him.

He was saying that Zoro was neglecting his health.

"No, no. Law, it's alright. It was just a joke, I wasn't actually going to-" Sanji froze, his eyes widening.

Would he have stopped himself?

He knew he had a competitive streak, but he wouldn't have actually eaten the raw fish...right? He was a chef, he of all people should know how stupid doing something like that would be. A small voice in the back of his head whispered that in the moment, he totally would have.

"Really now?" Law had a knowing look, turning his head to smirk at a ticked off Zoro.

"I wouldn't have let him." Zoro hissed, moving up to hover near Sanji's side in a menacing manner. Law released the blonde's wrist, watching as Sanji flicked the raw chunk onto his empty plate.

"Funny how you say that, since I'm the one who stepped in first and all." He had a more taunting quality to his voice, Sanji peeked between the two warily. Zoro was seething, one wrong move on Law's part and there would be a fight.

Sanji noticed Corazon swim into the room, pausing when he noticed the situation. He went unnoticed though, all the attention on the two hybrids staring one another down.

"I wouldn't have let him do it." Zoro insisted, his expression faltering for a split second before he was pissed off again.

"I think you would have-" Law was cut off with a choke as Zoro darted forward, slamming into the other hybrid. They cartwheeled through the air snarling like wild animals, throwing punches and clawing at each other.

"Guys, calm down!" Sanji scrambled to his feet, not wanting the situation to get out of hand. He ignored Luffy when he called out to him, opting to hurry over to the fight.

"Stop-" He fell back with a yelp as Law lashed out at him, his tail smashing him square in the face. His head jerked backward and he heard a small crack, an uncomfortable warmth spreading down to his shoulders; crimson floating up from his nose.

All was still for a moment.

"Oh my god, Sanji I'm so sorry-" The blond paled as Zoro rounded on the profusely apologising medical scientist. Twisting Law's arm behind his back, sharp teeth going straight for his jugular.

"Zoro no!" Sanji shrieked, slapping his hands over his eyes in terror; flinching when he heard the sound of teeth sinking into flesh.

After a moment of complete and utter deafening silence, Sanji let one of his hands shift. His eyes growing comically wide when he saw Law's throat intact, confusion setting in until he saw Corazon.

He had somehow managed to snake his arm in the way of the bite, Zoro's teeth clamped around his pale skin. A cloud of red around the nasty wound, Corazon looked anything but upset though. Disappointed maybe, but angry? No.

"Zoro...let go." Sanji cursed how his voice shook, observing Zoro's eerie pitch black eye as the Marimo's jaw loosened and his teeth pulled from Corazon's flesh. The mershark let Corazon gently push the swordsman further away from Law, the swordsman lazily turned to glide back toward Sanji. He circled the blond twice before settling at his side, reaching out to lace their fingers together with a low grumble of content.

So much for resting...


	2. Trouble In Paradise

"Looks like you only got some whiplash and a bloody nose. You're lucky Law didn't break it...or your neck." Chopper handed Sanji another tissue, the blood flow had yet to stop and it was making Zoro more aggressive by the minute. He was circling the blond and the tiny doctor like a true predator, as if waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

"Marimo, calm down." Sanji grumbled, his voice sounding ridiculously nasally due to the tissue wads stuffed up his nostrils. Zoro spared him a glance, his eye shifting from black to grey and back again. Sanji sighed, knowing it was going to be harder to calm the Mershark because it was _Law_ who had accidentally hurt him.

He could understand from where Zoro was coming from. His mate was hurt, no matter how unintentional, by a friend...a comrade. Now everyone was a danger to Sanji. Poor fragile, human Sanji. And if that didn't piss off the blond enough, the shit the swordsman tried to pull sure did.

"Why the fuck are you trying to bite out your friend's jugular's anyway? That was seriously uncalled for." Sanji scowled, watching Zoro dip and weave about.

"Try ordering him not to do it again, he wouldn't dare go against your word." The chef sighed, it seemed Chopper didn't quite understand. Sanji didn't want to control Zoro, he wanted the idiot to learn when it was appropriate to react in such a violent way. Attacking Law had barely been justified, Zoro could've gotten himself in serious trouble for trying to kill one of his own.

"I-damn. I'm going to have to, aren't I?" Sanji sighed, running a hand over his face in exhaustion. He felt so worn out and he had done nothing but be lazy ever since he had gotten here.

"I'm afraid so, unless you two plan on tying the knot anytime soon?" The chef balked, shaking his head as his face warmed. Chopper nodded, not looking the least bit surprised by Sanji's flustered answer.

"Thought not." Was his only comment on this, but it made Sanji feel guilty nonetheless.

"Zoro." The blond made sure he had Zoro's full attention before continuing.

"Don't ever attack a comrade unless you fully understand both sides of the situation." Sanji stated, making sure his voice was stern. The order seemed to throw Zoro for a loop, because his eye bled back into that shining gray.

"Okay." He agreed easily, Sanji pressing his lips together wearily. Zoro didn't even so much as peep a complaint about Sanji's control over him, making the blond come to the conclusion that bossing your mate around was perfectly normal in hybrid culture.

He would really have to page through that book again soon.

Zoro settled down beside the irritable chef, who sent the Marimo a disapproving stare. The Mershark sighed forlornly, looking pretty upset himself.

"You know I expect you to apologize to him right?" Sanji pushed, raising a brow when Zoro nodded.

"I'll do it before lunch." He promised and Sanji decided to hold him to that. He'd let the Marimo sort things out himself, unless he asked for help of course.

"Alright." It was silent for a tense moment, Chopper quietly taking his leave after determining Sanji was otherwise unharmed by the ordeal.

"Did I scare you?" Sanji jolted at the sudden inquiry, widened gaze snapping over to Zoro. The Marimo avoided eye-contact, his shoulders slumped.

"I was scared for Law, not of you." Sanji spoke after a few seconds, picking his words very carefully as to not say the wrong thing. He didn't want Zoro to get the wrong idea and think himself a monster, because the Mershark was anything but.

"I see." Zoro murmured, looking more hopeful. Sanji huffed at his kicked puppy look and grabbed the swordsman's chin, turning Zoro's head so they could face each other.

"I'm so mad at you right now." The blond hissed before moving in to press his lips firmly over Zoro's. The Marimo seemed hopelessly lost, but kissed back despite the confusion displayed clearly on his face. Sanji pulled away to breath heavily, it was an odd sensation to breathe without lungs.

"I don't-not that I'm complaining but...why?" Zoro's face pinched and Sanji suddenly understood.

"I'm not going to abandon you just because of this. We're going to work through this and make sure it doesn't happen again like a logical couple." Sanji growled, he had spent quite a bit of time daydreaming about the perfect girl. How they would prevail through all and bask in true love for all eternity.

Oh how small-minded he was.

His first love turned out to be a male who wasn't even the same species as him. Someone who was big and barbaric, someone with no manners or sense of direction.

Fate was a fickle thing.

"Shit. Really? You mean it?" His voice sounded choked and the blond lightly tapped his toes on Zoro's shin with a snort.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, shitty Marimo." Sanji teased, letting his hand drop away from Zoro's face. Only for the limb to be caught by both of Zoro's, the Mershark lifting them so he could place a kiss on the blonde's knuckle.

"I wonder what I did that made me worthy of you." Zoro mumbled, the words vibrating across Sanji's skin. The chef was at a loss for words, fighting to get a sentence past the sudden swarm of butterflies in his stomach.

A lightbulb went off in his head and the chef exhaled all his previous tension.

"You existed." He smiled as he repeated Zoro's words from not-so-long-ago. The Mershark had said them when Sanji needed to hear them, and the blond was determined to return the favor.

Zoro's eye went comically wide and his head jerked up to peer at Sanji with a gobsmacked expression. Apparently going with the sappy shit had been a good route to take. Sanji let himself be pulled closer and closer to the Marimo until their faces were mere inches apart.

"Thank you." Sanji chuckled at the adorable Mershark, bumping his forehead against Zoro's in an affectionate way since his arm was pinned to his side and his other hand was still held in the swordsman's grasp.

"For what?" The blond pressed, wondering what Zoro would say. He didn't think there was much to thank himself for.

"For being you." It was Sanji's turn to be stunned, his jaw dropping open as his brows shot to his hairline.

"O-Oh. Well...you're welcome." Sanji replied, cursing the stutter in his voice. He had been caught off-guard, but it didn't really matter because it had worked. Zoro's spirits seemed to have lifted, that sinister emotion having been snuffed out of the swordsman's gaze.

All was well again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woofta, what a wait my dudes! Wow, finally just sat my ass down and got all of this written. Now if I could just keep this streak going...that's the hard part. Huge thanks to all of you that have continually supported my procrastinating ass! And, as always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	3. Work In Progress

"I think this is the first time I've seen you without Zoro since you've arrived, especially with the mating bond incomplete." Sanji jolted, whirling away from the railing that overlooked the vast expanse of sea to blink rapidly at Ace.

"U-Uh, your high-Ace." Sanji coughed awkwardly, crossing his fingers and hoping that Ace wouldn't say anything about his spluttering.

He wasn't disappointed.

"Chopper and Luffy came by earlier to ask for permission to go up top. The doctor was worried about your smoking?" Ace raised a brow and the chef sighed, clenching his trembling hands.

"I haven't had a cigarette since before I got here, I'm going through withdrawl." Sanji agreed, nodding to himself. Maybe a trip to the surface _was_ a good idea?

"Chopper told me it was dangerous for you, so I approved it." Sanji blinked, Ace's words sinking in slowly.

"Oh. Thank you, I appreciate it." The blond smiled genuinely, it would be nice to breathe air again. To feel the breeze ruffle through his hair, and to smoke of course.

"I wouldn't put my own in any unnecessary danger." Ace shrugged, reaching out to pat the blonde's shoulder. His onyx eyes darkening as his face suddenly grew serious.

"I heard about this morning, are you alright?" To say Sanji was surprised at the question would've been an understatement.

"Oh, uh. Yeah, Chopper told me I'm all good. Zoro went to apologize too." Sanji assured, not wanting to make a huge deal out of the whole incident. Ace pressed his lips together in thought for a moment, the tension finally leaving the air when Ace grinned.

"That's great to hear. Law stopped by the throne room looking like a mess, you should let him look you over as well. It'll give him peace of mind to make sure you are okay with his own two hands." The chef didn't know what to say to that, it was a bit risky considering he wouldn't know how Law took the apology until he met up with Zoro again.

"Sure." But he agreed anyway, knowing that he would've done it himself sooner or later. Ace telling him to was just an extra push, gave him an excuse to tell Zoro if he needed to.

"I'll be on my way then, boring meetings and such." Ace let his hand drop back to his side, pumping his massive tail to propell himself down the hall and around the corner. Sanji found himself still amazed by all the colors and hybrids swimming about.

"Oi, Cook!" Sanji turned, waving at Zoro as he approached. Once the Marimo was withing grabbing distance, he pulled the chef in for a hug.

"Did you hear? We're heading to the surface for a few days." Sanji nodded, a perplexed expression overlapping the mershark's glee.

"Ace told me." Sanji clarified, Zoro huffing with a pout. Apparently he had wanted to be the one that told Sanji the news, his jealousy was utterly adorable to say the least.

"How'd it go with Law?" Zoro frowned, anxiety twisting Sanji's stomach into a nauseous mess.

"Awkward, but it went well." The chef sighed in relief, brushing his fingers against Zoro's golden earrings.

"Well, let's go. Were leaving by nightfall, it's better to burst out of the sea under the cover of darkness." Sanji nodded, it definitely made sense. If any other pirates saw them, they'd probably write it off as a drunken dream.

"Lead the way, I don't know where they put the Sunny." Zoro perked up, eagerly doing what was asked. He grabbed the chef's hand and tugged him down the hallway, the opposite direction from the route Ace took not ten minutes before.

"I already got everything packed, so we're good to go anytime." Zoro preened, beaming at Sanji with pride clear in his eye. The blond smiled back, jaw dropping when Zoro pulled him into the massive cave where the Sunny was being stored.

"Sanji-bro! Zoro-bro!" Franky called from the deck, standing on two legs with that weird pressurized bubble keeping the ocean water off the ship. The chef waved, eyes taking in the Sunny for a hundredth time. He was still left breathless at the time and effort that was obviously put into this vessel, it was like it had a soul of it's own.

"Hop on guys! Let's go!" Luffy whined, flopping onto the rail to Franky's right in a way that looked like it should'vebeen painful. By the looks of things, most of Luffy's companions were already onboard, prompting Sanji to swiftly walk toward the ship.

"Come on, come on!" The Strawhat teen urged, Sanji stopping right before the shimmering barrier. He spun around, shoving his fingers down his throat as he tipped back.

"Sanji!" Blue splattered onto the grassy deck for a second time and Sanji winced. A worried Luffy helping him up as Zoro burst through the barrier, shifting into human form mid-air before landing on his feet like an agile cat.

"I can't breathe air with that stuff in me." Sanji reminded, Zoro scrutinized the puddle of blue like it had personally offended him, but nodded in understanding.

"I made something for that, if you would've waited for me to areive." Sanji spun, Law and Corazon standing just behind him. Law avoided direct eye-contact, but looked relieved to see Sanji nonetheless.

"Wait...you're coming with?" The chef asked, Law grunting in what Sanji assumed was an affirmative.

"I also made more of those blue pills. Use this next time you need to get the pills contents out of your system." Law handed the blond something that looked like an EpiPen with little clear vials. Law sighed at the hopeless look Sanji gave him.

"Let me demonstrate." He took the object from Sanji, leading one of those clear capsules into the end without the needle. He snapped the cap back into place, holding it up for everyone to see.

"Hold it against Sanji's forearm and push the plunger down, the needle will pierce his skin and force the medicine into his bloodstream to combat the blue pill. Everyone clear?" The blonde's brow scrunched and he turned to see all the Strawhats had boarded and were watching law intently.

"Instead of making him throw up, the liquid will consume the blue pill's contents and allow Sanji to breath air again." Law gave the needle to Zoro, along with a few more capsules.

"You will all get one, even Sanji himself." The chef blinked, touched at all the precautions the hybrids were taking. He grabbed Law's hand when he gave Sanji his own, pulling the stunned hybrid into a short hug.

"Thank you."


	4. Adventure Awaits

Sanji felt an odd sense of disconnection as he stepped onto the wooden deck attached to the harbor the Sunny had docked at, his eyes sweeping over the edge of the forest.

The ocean had felt like home to him, this mass of land he was standing on unfamiliar ground. He blinked down at the sand with a sharp intensity, stomach rolling uneasily.

"Sanji, where would you like to go first?" Law stepped up beside him, prompting the blond to tear his gaze away from the beach and looked toward the worn path that most likely lead to a town.

"I can just grab some smokes and meet up with the rest of you somewhere. I'll only be twenty minutes, tops." Sanji chewed his lip in anticipation, the blond shoving his trembling hands into the pockets of his slacks as Law nodded.

Detox was a bitch.

"Just follow the commotion to the nearest restaurant and you'll find us." Law's lips twitched, his grayish blue eyes bright. He waited for Sanji's answering nod before spinning to march over to Luffy and the others.

Sanji took this golden opportunity to slip away, starting down the path while worrying his lip between his teeth. He hoped Zoro wouldn't freak too bad when he found out the chef left without him.

In a foreign place no less.

Sanji frowned and steeled himself for the inevitable explosion on the Marimo's part, he would probably get scolded by everyone now that he thought about it.

He debated turning around to head back and ask for forgiveness, but the sight of a shop stirred him forward. The blond quickened his pace, fingers a twitching mess.

"Excise me, sir?" Sanji placed his palms flat on the counter to keep his hands as still as possible, leaning forward when the man looked up.

"Do you know where I could find some cigarettes?" The shop owner looked him up and down curiously, lifting a hand to point down the street.

"Yeah, you can get 'em at Poseidon's Tavern." Sanji nodded vigorously, digging in his pocket for the berri Nami had split between them. He put a few coins onto the table before scurrying off down the directed street.

"Thanks!" Sanji called over his shoulder, easily blending in with the islands inhabitants as he disappeared into the growing crowd.

He hurried along, mouthing the taverns name to himself so he wouldn't forget the name. His entire body switched from being hot to cold, he probably looked like a madman.

"Sir? I couldn't help but hear you mumbling about my dad's establishment. You a tourist?" Sanji spun, blinking down at the woman who had snuck up on him.

"Oh, well yes. I'm looking to buy some cigarettes." The blond clenched his hands into fists, sucking in a deep breath against the overwhelming urge to get a hold of a cancer stick.

"I'll show you the way, we have a variety to choose from." The woman began walking in a seemingly random direction with purpose, Sanji falling in step behind her.

"So where are you visiting from?" She glanced back at him, Sanji trying to come up with a convincing lie through the haze that currently smothered him.

"I'm with my partner and our friends, we're pirates." Sanji blurted, hoping haistily thought-up explanation was believable. And if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, she looked a bit crestfallen to find that he was taken.

"I see, I hope you all enjoy your stay." Her smile was warm and welcoming, prompting Sanji to mentally kick himself. There was no way a beautiful flower such as herself would be attracted to the sweaty, fidgeting blond.

"I'm sure we will." Sanji assured, practically sobbing with relief when he saw the swinging sign that was hooked up above the taverns door. She pushed it open and strut in, Sanji close behind.

Cigarette smoke wafted up his nostrils and the blond inhaled deeply, his lashes fluttering. He felt some of the symptoms fade, plopping himself down at the bar while the lady rummaged behind it to pull out a pack. She set it onto the bar and slid it over to him, smiling shyly at the chef.

"On the house." She moved back as Sanji gaped, hand in his pocket. He nodded dumbly, opening the pack to pull out a cigarette. He flicked his lighter open and lit the stick, inhaling a deep lungful.

"Thank you, mademoiselle." Sanji hummed, the woman flushing at how low his voice had dropped. Smoke curled up from his lips, his head tipped back in ecstacy.

"I'm Gwen." She offered, leaning against the bar. Sanji tipped his head to the side to eye her, she was a blond like himself. She wore a burgandy tank top with tight skinny jeans. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, freckles littering the bridge of her nose.

"Sanji." The chef replied, casually tapping the ash off his cigarette. She brightened, resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"You going to stay here long?" Sanji shrugged, he wasn't actually sure how long they would be on the island. It was really up to Luffy, the boy being the prince and all.

"Want a drink?" Gwen asked, straightening. Sanji considered the offer, lighting another cigarette before responding.

"Sure." He mused, crossing his legs to get more comfortable. Gwen smiled, eyeing his long legs like he was a meal.

"What do you want?" Her voice had went all sultry, Sanji leaning closer with a playful smile. He didn't see the harm in a little flirting, it's not like he was trying to get into her pants or anything.

"Surprise me." He murmured, leaning back when she smirked and went to whipping up a drink. Sanji observed the people in the tavern, marking exits and potential threats.

"Here you are, one mystery drknk." Sanji startled out of his thoughts, putting the correct amount of berri onto the table. Gwen took the money as Sanji picked up the drink to squint at.

He probably should've watched her make it, but if the worse happened all he had to do was bleed and Zoro would come running.

"Bottoms up." Sanji mumbled, flashing Gwen a smile before tipping the glass back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It's been forever  since I've updated, and I'm super sorry for that. I just kinda lost all motivation for my stories. But I figured I'd keep trying at it and I ended up finally finishing this chapter. Wish me luck with the next one! As always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	5. Bottoms Up

Sanji's mind buzzed pleasantly as he smoked his pack, a few people had migrated to the bar to sit near him and chat. The blond laughed along with them and shared stories of his time with Zeff, guzzling down each drink that was handed to him by Gwen or one of the people he was conversating with.

"Alright fellas, it's almost lunch. I gotta head back to the misses." Sanji choked on his beer, gaining everyone's attention as he coughed and spluttered.

"What!?" He squeaked, if that was true...he'd been gone for more than _three hours_. He'd told Law twenty minutes, Zoro had to be absolutely _hysterical_ by now.

"I gotta go." Sanji tossed berri onto the counter and stumbled out of his chair, one of the patrons having to steady him when he teetered. The room swam and his stomach lurched, groaning as he squeezed his eyes shut. He slumped heavily onto the random person, fighting the urge to lose everything he'd eaten in the past hour.

"Oh fuck." He slurred, flopping heavily into the chair the person put him in. Accepting the fact that he may have drank a wee bit too much.

"I-I need my friends to-to come get me." Sanji hiccuped, hazy eyes roaming the immediate area around him as some watched on in amusement as the drunk blond looked for a sharp object.

"Ah-ha!" The chef exclaimed, lighting up when he spotted an empty bear bottle on the table next to him. He drunkenly plucked it up, squinting at it with a frown.

"Now h-how do I...oh! That works!" The bottle slipped from Sanji's clumsy fingers to shatter against the floor, Gwen and half the bar watching him in confusion as he leaned down to grope for a piece.

"Sanji?" Gwen asked, wariness lacing her tone as she made her way out from behind the bar.

"What are you going to do with that?" She held her hands up in a placating gesture, as if Sanji was an easily spooked animal. The blond peered down at the glass shard in puzzlement before meeting Gwen's eyes again.

"Callin' m' friends." Sanji said it as if this was supposed to be obvious to everyone. Gwen's expression twisted with concern, inching closer.

"The way one would normally call their friends is with a den-den mushi." Gwen tried, waving a few patrons to back her up. A bubble of laughter burst from the blond as he tried to recall if they even had one on the Sunny, they probably did but he was sure they were off the ship looking for him.

"But they aren't normal, they're-" His jaw snapped shut with a force that rattled his teeth and threatened to give him a headache.

"...S' too slow." Sanji finished lamely, not even sure what they were talking about anymore. So he got on with it, lurching out of his slumped posture to drag the glass vertically up the top of his arm.

"Sanji no!" Gwen shrieked, multiple hands wrestling the bloody glass out of his grasp. It clattered to the floor as more unfamiliar hands slapped over the wound, blood gushing out from between fingers to paint the wooden floor red.

"Tom, go get the med kit! Dad, call the doctor!" Sanji shook his head, the sharp sting of the wound fading to a dull throb.

"No need, he's comin' t' get me." Sanji tried to pull his arm out of the person's grip, wincing when it aggravated the cut. Everyone look throughly shaken by the blonde's eerie words, ice going down their spines.

Everyone near the blond jumped back when a crash was heard from outside, footsteps thundering toward the building. The tension mounted as the door was forced right off it's hinges as a feral green-haired man forced his way in.

"Where is he." Everyone immediately pointed at the blond slumped back in the chair, who was now mumbling incoherently to himself. The chef's own blood was smeared all over him, red coating his pale arm.

"What the _fuck_ is this?" The man snarled, stalking forward; uncaring of the glass he crushed when he knelt down in front of the chef to gently pat Sanji's face, his thumb worriedly caressing the blonde's pale cheek.

"Sanji, Sanji _please_." The chef's eyes squinted open and a dopey smile stretched onto his lips.

"You came." He breathed, his hand reaching up to cup the man's face, a hurricane of emotion flickered through the stranger's eye.

"I always will." He growled, pushing into the touch regardless of the crimson spreading across the side of his face. The man took Sanji's arm in a careful grip and turned it to examine the jagged slash, expression darkening.

"What happened?" He barked, not even bothering to turn away from Sanji's warm touch. Gwen stepped forward and the stranger's back tensed.

"Well sir, he got heavily intoxicated and then when Bill said it was almost noon he started talking about calling his friends. He couldn't stand so Bill put him in that chair and he broke the bottle and cut his arm open." Gwen froze, breath leaving her lungs with a whoosh when the man's head slowly turned.

His eye was pitch black, teeth like razors as he breathed heavily with his mouth as if to avoid smelling the overwhelming scent of blood. Fingernails had sharpened into claws, the amulet around his neck pulsing with golden light.

**"You'd better be telling the truth, because if I find out you lied..."**

The threat was loud and clear, his  nostrils flaring as he breathed in. It was as if he was searing their scents into his memory so he could find them again if he needed to.

Gwen prayed he wouldn't.

Without another word, the man swiftly scooped Sanji up, propping the blond onto his hip so the chef's face could tuck into the man's neck. They were given one last icy glare before the stranger swirled on his heel to stomp out the tavern, making his way down the street and ignoring the lingering stares he got from the townsfolk.

Gwen leaned out the empty frame, careful of the broken door as she moved out of the building. Her wide, disbelieving eyes watching the man's retreating back. That man was something dangerous, something inhuman.

She hoped they would never cross paths again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I got two chapter out, be proud of me. Maybe I'll try for a third, you guys deserve nice things. As always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	6. No One Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kissing and descriptions of sexual situations ahead

Sanji blinked, the afternoon light making his eyes water. The chef's head throbbed in time with his heart, his mouth feeling like sandpaper. The blond couldn't help the involuntarily groan that slipped past his lips when he realized just how achy his body was.

"Shit..." Sanji cursed, gingerly bracketing his elbows onto the bed to prop himself up. His arm jerking when he felt something pull at his skin with a sharp sting.

"What the- _jesus_." Sanji breathed, feeling abruptly ill as he stared down at the reddening bandages tightly wrapping the limb from wrist to elbow. The blond flinched, almost teetering right off the bed when the door banged open and Zoro rushed in with Chopper clasped between his hands.

Sanji's eyes were bugging out of his skull when the Marimo plopped the tiny reindeer down onto the sheets between the blonde's legs, releasing the doctor to circle the infirmary bed like he _wasn't_ on two legs.

"He's _bleeding_." Was the swordsman's explanation, sounding like hot coal was in his throat. Chopper snapped into gear the second Zoro got the words out, clambering over to Sanji's injured arm to cautiously unravel the crimson-soaked material.

Sanji's eyebrows shot up when the wound was revealed, his memories of yesterday fuzzy and scattered. The last concrete thing the chef recalled was downing a particularly strong shot of something that burned.

"He busted a stitch is all. He won't be able to go back to the kingdom until new skin grows over or we risk getting it infected. His immune system isn't like ours, he's more susceptible to the bacteria floating around. Not to mention the salt water would be _anything_ but pleasant on the cut." Chopper's face held nothing but concern as he replaced the stitch.

"So I....beached you guys for however long it takes me to heal?" Sanji's voice went high with anxiety, dropping his face into his hand with a disparaging moan.

"I'll let Zoro explain what happened." Now that piqued Sanji's interest, the blond turning questioning ocean eyes to the scowling mosshead. Chopper retreated from the infirmary, leaving the two on their own.

"Well?" The chef prompted, drawing Zoro's eye to him. The Marimo held his stare for a few solid seconds before his gaze flicked away, his mouth in a tight line.

"You were drunk and bloody when I got to you..." Zoro forced out, Sanji taking note of how the swordsman's teeth were still shark-like. The Marimo's instincts must be bristling just below the surface, fighting for control.

"You hurt yourself and I wasn't there to stop you. I was looking for you when I smelt it, all the way on the other side of town. I thought I wouldn't make it, I...I thought-" Zoro's face screwed up in anguish, yanking Sanji's beating heart right out of his chest.

The blond opened his mouth to apologize, fully prepared to grovel. But he found his wet cavern suddenly occupied by another tongue, Zoro cradling his face as he kissed Sanji like it was last time he'd ever be able to touch the chef.

 _"Sanji."_ The way Zoro breathed his name like a prayer made the room spin, or maybe that was just from lack of air? The blond wasn't sure which it was, but he didn't feel particularly inclined to figure it out at the moment.

"Mari- _mph_! Zoro! Would you just- _mmh_..." Sanji felt the bed shift as Zoro practically _crawled_ onto the blonde's lap, his brain and body at war with one another over how to handle the arousing situation he found himself in.

"Whoa! _No!"_ Sanji back-peddled, his good arm lashing out to grab Zoro's wandering hand. The chef panted, trying to scrape the last of his coherent thought together as the Marino obediently moved his hand out of the back of Sanji's pants.

"I got carried away. Sorry." Zoro shifted back a bit, his face projecting loud and clear that giving Sanji those few inches had been quite the struggle. The blond flopped onto his back, his hands covering his tomato red face as he heaved a sigh.

"No, it's me. _I'm_ the problem. God, I'm horrible. I'm practically leaving you hung out to dry, you'd be better off if _I_ wasn't the one you chose-" Sanji squeaked when he was manhandled in a sudden flurry of movement, his body hualed fully onto the bed. Zoro loomed over him, his face twisted with emotion. The Marimo's hands restrained Sanji's wrists, keeping them away from the chef's face.

"I don't _want_ anyone else." Zoro sneered, Sanji choking on an embarrassing sound when the swordsman thrust his hips to grind an impressive bulge against the blonde's thigh. Sanji spluttered nonsense, his head thumping back against the pillow situated behind his head.

"I can't, I'm not-I'm not ready! I'm _sorry!"_ Sanji's eyes burned with frustration, hating how his body rebelled. Pumping all the blood south to coil in his nether regions even as he struggled between wanting to scream and wanting to cry.

The chef's lower lip wobbled pathetically and Zoro's expression pinched, the hybrid releasing Sanji's wrists to wrap his arms around the blond. The Marimo rumbling his soothing purr as he clutched the chef to his front, nuzzling into Sanji's neck with ticklish puffs of breath.

"It's okay. You're fine, I'm fine, _we're_ fine. You've been nothing but patient with me, it's only fair that I give you the same treatment." Zoro murmured, planting butterfly kisses on Sanji's jaw. The blond melted into Zoro's embrace, his need for friction on the back-burner of his thoughts.

"It's scary, I _know_ it is. This is all new for me too, I _understand_. I'll wait, I can wait. I'll _wait_ for as long as it takes." Sanji balled up Zoro's shirt in his fists and pulled the unbelievably thoughtful Marimo down for a smoldering smog that stole the chef's breath away.

Zoro returned the kiss with enthusiasm, muscles twitching with the urge to move. Sanji pulled back and greedily sucked in gasps of air, the both of them probably looking throughly disheveled. The blond craned his neck up to poke his tongue out, sucking on Zoro's three golden earrings. The swordsman made a breathy groan that plummeted to a deep growl.

"There are other things we can do though...warm me up to the idea?" Sanji purred, Zoro's whole body rattled with a violent shiver. The Marimo nipping at the chef's collar as his hips moved in little circles, hands shaking as Sanji lewedly slurped Zoro's three golden accessories with downright _filthy_ noises.

 _"You_ set the pace." Zoro grit out, gripping Sanji's hips so he could gracefully flip them over in one smooth movement. The blond settling on top of the mosshead, blinking down at the swordsman owlishly with his nimble hands braced on Zoro's chest.

"Whatever _you_ want." Zoro encouraged, squeezing Sanji's hips one last time before his arms went limp, falling to rest comfortably on the rumpled sheets. Sanji blinked rapidly in bafflement as this left a completely docile Marimo underneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure some of you are looking forward to the next chapter. I'm putting the smut warning here, so it's your own fault if your virgin eyes melt out of you skull when you skip this authors note and read further. As always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	7. Smoldering Embers

"Alright." Sanji nodded to himself, cautiously running his hands down Zoro's clothed chest. Mesmerized by the rising and falling of the Marimo's ribcage each time he successfully breathed.

"Are you sure you're fine with _whatever_ I do?" Sanji asked, fingers hesitating on his abdomen. The muscle in the swordsman's stomach twitched, Zoro sensually humming an affirmative.

The blond huffed, picking at the hem of Zoro's T-shirt for a moment before decidedly scrunching the fabric up to press his palms against tan skin. Warmth seeped into his hands, snaking up his arms and into his chest to curl up there and make a permanent home for itself.

The heels of his hands pushed into Zoro's hipbones, his low pants treating Sanji to the sight of a mouth watering V-line. The blond leaned down to scrape blunt teeth over the skin on the Marimo's hip, Zoro's next breath stuttering in his chest.

The hybrid's flesh was covered with scars, warriors marks left behind from multiple battles that Zoro had walked away from. The healed skin was soft yet rough on his tongue when the blond experimentally swiped the organ over what was clearly a knife wound.

The chef's fingers played over the hem of Zoro's pants, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. The Marimo made a whining sound underneath him, lifting his hips to grind against Sanji's hesitant hands.

"I. Don't. Fucking. Care. But so help me god if you don't touch me _right now_ I'm going to-" Zoro cut himself off mid-threat with a sound that went straight to the blonde's groin. Sanji experimentally giving the Marimo's member another pump, making Zoro's back arch in a tantalizing way.

"Sanji, _please_." Zoro grit out, hands clenching the bed hard enough to dent the frame. The chef blinked, unsure as to what the swordsman was asking for.

The blonde's back met the soft sheets when Zoro flipped them back over, a spike of panic flashing ice cold down Sanji's spine when he saw the hybrid's pitch black eye. His hand jerked to Zoro's shoulder, the swordsman freezing under his trembling hand.

**"Do you trust me?"**

Sanji's fingers spasmed, eyes going comically wide as Zoro's raspy voice practically ripped the words from his throat. The chef slid his hand to Zoro's bicep to tug the Marimo closer.

"What a stupid question." Sanji grumbled, planting a kiss on Zoro's lips. His tongue brushing against the Marimo's lower lip, Zoro's mouth opened to let the organ in. A shiver ran down Sanji's spine when the flat of his tongue pushed against sharp teeth, Zoro's own tongue flicking against the blonde's as he hummed low in his chest.

**"Then let me take care of you."**

So much blood rushed to Sanji's dick at that comment that his vision spun, huffing out a breathy snort but deciding not to argue. He watched Zoro shimmy down the bed, releasing a steadying exhale as Zoro gently pulled Sanji's soft pants and boxers down his thighs.

The chef relaxed the best he could, eyes firmly fixed on the Marimo's face. Sanji's face paling as Zoro's jaw dropped open, immediately remembering the razor sharp teeth in that mouth as the idiot hybrid went down on him. The blonde's hand shot down of its own volition to grip a fistful of Zoro's hair and _yank_.

"Zoro wait! Your teeth- _oh_... _shit_. Don't you dare stop." Sanji went from trying to pull the swordsman away to pushing him closer in record time, toes curling at the light scrape of pointed teeth. The Marimo did this trick with his tongue that had the chef bucking up, eyes screwing shut for a moment of overwhelming pleasure before reality kicked in.

Sanji's eyes snapped open, his hand jerking away from Zoro's head in panic. Confusion quickly replaced guilt when he noticed the Marimo hadn't reared back, in fact, the man hadn't moved at all. No involuntary tears in his eyes, no coughing, no choking.

_Didn't Zoro have a gag reflex?_

When the hybrid noticed the shift in emotion as Sanji's face twisted in horrified confuzzlment, he moved his head back so Sanji's weeping member could leave Zoro's wet mouth with a truly _obscene_ pop. The chef bit his lip at the show, swallowing a rather pathetic noise when the cool air caressed his shaft.

**"What's wrong?"**

Zoro's sounded absolutely  _ruined_ , his hips pausing their torturous grind against the sheets as his half-lidded eyes shined with concern. Sanji gulped quite audibly, his prick screaming at him to just sink back into that warm mouth as Zoro's pink tongue slid out to brush over his lower lip. The hybrid was looking at Sanji the same way Gwen had, sending heat on a straight downward path.

"Don't you know about a thing called a _gag reflex?"_ Sanji hissed, throwing his head back in agony as his member continued to go untouched. He almost wanted to kick Zoro away and finish the damn job himself when the bastards breath puffed against him. The asshole _had_ to know what he was doing to the poor chef.

"Don't have one. Trained myself out of it, don't need to be gagging on Wado in the middle of a fight." The Marimo shrugged, Sanji tried in vain not to imagine what Zoro had done to accomplish such a thing. The blond spluttered for a few seconds, his body  _burning_. The swordsman's voice had returned to normal, the heat in his eyes still simmering. He probably thought Sanji was going to put an end to this, it was written all over the Marimo's face that he didn't want to scoot _one centimeter_ away from the ravished blond.

"I want to fuck your face." Sanji blurted, Zoro going as still as a statue. The chef gaped at his own boldness, attempting to stammer out an apology that he couldn't quite get off his malfunctioning tongue. The Marimo blinked slowly, Sanji watching as Zoro's adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed thickly. Sanji made to scoot back, but Zoro's hands caught his hips to hold the blond still.

The chef's gaze flicked over Zoro's expression, his body locking up at the pitch black film that had slid over that silver eye. The mershark hauled Sanji closer, pulling a fairly girlish squeak from said blond. Sanji flailed his arms when he was suddenly situated on his knees, Zoro's back against the mattress with his face between the chef's thighs. The mershark's hands gripped his hips, pulling the blond down so he could lick a stripe up his twitching shaft.

 **"God yes."**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, damn. This got steamy real fucking quick. And y'all know it's about to get worse (or better depending on who you are), I'm going to have fun writing this too. As always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	8. A Flame That Doesn't Burn

A ragged gasp was punched from Sanji's lungs when Zoro pushed up to get his mouth around the blonde's member, his nose burying into golden hair as his throat swallowed around the chef's prick. Sanji's hands curled into Zoro's hair to hold him in place, experimentally driving his hips forward. Zoro moaned, the sound vibrating through his chest up to his throat to tease Sanji's member with ripples of pleasure.

 _"Christ."_ Sanji bit out, snapping his hips again and again. The pace sped up until he was sure Zoro couldn't get a decent breath, slowing down despite the tension coiled throughout his body egging him on. Sanji kept Zoro's head pinned to the bed with one hand, the other reaching back to rub against the tented front of the Marimo's trousers. 

Zoro trembled with a tortured groan, grinding into Sanji's hand with desperate thrusts. He sucked and slurped on the blond as if Sanji's shaft was his favorite flavored popsicle, the chef trembled at the thought.

"Zoro- _Zoro_...I can't. I'm gonna-" Sanji's toes curled, ramming into the swordsman's mouth a final time before his balls tightened and he spilled down the mershark's throat. His nimble fingers curling around Zoro's bulge before loosening as he went boneless, panting.

His vision blurred, arm throbbing as the post orgasmic high faded. He winced as he lifted the limb away from Zoro's still hard member, frowning at the bandages and hoping he didn't just bust another stitch.

**"Sanji, please. Pleasepleaseplease."**

Zoro begged, shaking like a leaf under him. His hands stayed clasped onto Sanji's hips, not giving the blond very many options to get the babbling Marimo off. He clung onto Sanji, nuzzling into the blonde's pelvis while pleading for something... _anything_.

"Hey, hey. I won't leave you like this, but you have to let go so I can help you." Sanji soothed, nose scrunching as the semen and saliva mixture cooled on his soft prick. Zoro's black eye snapped open to peer up at him in a confusing hurricane of awed arousal. As if Sanji merely _entertaining_ the idea of returned pleasure was the best thing in the entire universe.

" _Trust_ me." Sanji breathed, his hands resting on top of Zoro's to gently tug at them. The mershark's grip loosened without the barest hint of resistance, his wide eye gazing up at the blond as if he were a holy deity to be worshiped. His member gave a valiant twitch as warmth bloomed in his chest, but there was _no way_ he'd be up for another round until much later judging on how heavy his body felt.

"Great, now sit still until I get back." Sanji moved off of Zoro's face to pluck up his discarded pants and boxers to haphazardly tug on before hurrying back to a struggling Zoro. The hybrid was clutching onto the bed as if he was afraid he'd throw himself off and hunt the blond down, his sharp teeth bared at the ceiling as the tendons in his neck strained against tan flesh.

"I'm here." Sanji assured softly, crawling onto the bed to straddle the swordsman's hips. He sat back, bracing his hands on Zoro's thighs to push down onto the Marimo's clothed erection. The effect was immediate, the mershark's hands jerked out to grip Sanji's hips again and grind up against the seated blond. Zoro's jaw dropped open, each one of the swordsman's little gasps and moans warming Sanji's body.

Sanji tilted his head back with a content sigh, jolting when Zoro abruptly shifted to sit up and nip at the blonde's pale expanse of neck. Strange clicks and whines fell from the mershark's lips as he nibbled carefully at where Sanji's suddenly pounding jugular was located.

_**"Mine."** _

He snarled, the chef flinching at a particularly rough bite. Zoro immediately went over the small punctures with his warm tongue to soothe the sting. Sanji frowned, knowing the real deal would be _much_ more painful then the nip he'd just gotten.

But then again, it could just mix with the pleasure and he'd get off on it.

Hopefully that would be the case.

Sanji's attention was dragged out of his head when Zoro began rutting against him like an animal, growling possessively as he clutched the blond tightly against him. One of his hands sprawled out of his back while the other gripped his shoulder so Sanji would press down on Zoro with the amount of pressure the Marimo craved.

Zoro's entire form went ridged when he came, muscles twitching as he sullied his trousers. Soft snarls rumbling in his chest as he sniffed the air, head darting around as if something would even _consider_ the, frankly, absolutely _suicidal_ thought of snatching the chef away from the feral mershark.

"It's just us." Sanji brushed a hand through Zoro's messy hair, waiting for his human side to take the reigns back so he could suggest a nice warm shower. The Marimo breathed heavily for a few heartbeats, Sanji grinning when he realized that the swordsman was matching the chef's breathing in order to cool down.

"Mates sure are helpful, huh?" Sanji questioned, not to anyone in particular. His brow wrinkled when the ache in his head came back three time as relentless, making the blond rub his temple and curse alcohol to the deepest pit in hell.

"Sanji? Are you feeling alright?" Zoro asked, his voice sounding as if he were in a tunnel. The chef's breath stalled in his chest as the room spun, Sanji's skin was suddenly uncomfortably hot.

He may have jumped the gun on the whole, _'let's_ _mess around when I have a hangover'_ thing.

"I-" Sanji's eyelids fluttered closed to block out the swirling walls, but the sensation of spinning stubbornly stayed. The blond swallowed bile, slumping onto Zoro with a miserable groan.

"Imma pass out." The chef managed, pressing his lips into a thin line when Zoro cursed and rolled over to climb out of the bed with the blond still securely in his arms.

"Chopper can treat you in our room." Zoro grumbled, his instincts still simmering close to the surface. Sanji could understand his need to have the blond in a familiar space that was heavily scent with the two of them, he really could.

And he'd be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to being pampered the next few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, two chapters written within hours of each other. Jeez, my brain hurts. I already started on the next chapter and I hope to get it published sometime this week so have faith my fellow fanfiction readers! As always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	9. The Space Between Us

You know what?

He lied.

Only three days in and Sanji was one wrong look away from going off the deep end and smothering Zoro in his sleep, not that the bastard fell asleep until _after_ the blond was already practically dead to the world.

He found the hovering flattering the first day when all he did was rest in bed, but when he got too stir-crazy the second morning he decided to do some easy, not-too-laborous, chores. It had quickly become _beyond_ aggravating when Zoro butted in on even the small activity of _showering_ to offer his unnecessary assistance.

But Sanji drew the fucking _line_ when it came to cooking.

"I don't need your help, kelphead!" Sanji sneered, poking Zoro's chest with an aggressive finger. The Marimo's frown only deepened, eye flashing with something akin to annoyance. Sanji's hold on the cast iron skillet in his other hand tightened, his posture giving away just how fucking _ready_ he was to swing the metal pan and knock Zoro unconscious.

At least then he'd get at least an hour of blessed quiet.

The mershark had a hard skull if his repeated brushing off of Sanji's requests for space were anything to go by. Sanji would bet a kidney that the swordsman would definitely only be down an hour, but oh how peaceful it would be.

Like the calm before a storm.

"I smelt pain, you shouldn't be lifting anything with your arm yet anyway. Chopper even said-" Sanji made a wide and dramatic gesture with the hand he had just been abusing Zoro's, admittedly quite firm, chest with.

"Oh that's _real_ rich coming from _you_ , since when do you take the doctors advice?" The blond quirked a mocking brow and the swordsman's face did some strange things.

"I'm just worried-" Zoro started, but Sanji was quick to try and talk over him.

"Well you don't need to worry because _Chopper_ said I'm _fine."_ The blond muttered, narrowing his eyes at the exasperated mershark.

"-about you damaging your arm more and-" the blond made a face, pinching the bridge of his nose as he began to tap his foot impatiently.

"That's ridiculous, I didn't break the damn thing, it's a _cut."_ Sanji scoffed, wiggling his fingers in front of Zoro's face for emphasis.

"-I just want to help because I care about you-" The Marimo carefully swatted the chef's hand away, cautious about even so much as accidentally _brushing_ his fingertips against the fresh bandages.

"I'd ask for your help if I needed it Mari-" The chef started, jaw snapping shut with a click when Zoro's eye seized up and he took a threatening step forward.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND **LISTEN!"** He roared, his eye switching to that ink black in the short second it took Sanji to blink. The blond jumped back, eyes wide and slightly intimidated.

Sanji's tense stance had Zoro's metaphorical hackles quickly smoothing, his expression twisting as if he were in physical pain as Sanji eyed him like he was preparing for a fight.

"Sanji-"

"I think I need space, just me." Sanji added, taking careful steps toward the galley door. He was all-too-aware of the crew's lingering eyes on the pair as the blond slipped out of the kitchen to hurry down the steps.

Sanji went straight to his room and dug out a bag from the wardrobe, stuffing the supplied hybrid culture book in it along with some money and a change of clothes. He'd stay in town for the night, give himself some time to nullify his dangerously high stress levels.

When he had everything he'd need packed to go he pushed out the door and froze when he saw Law waiting for him on deck with a knowing frown. Sanji grit his teeth and stomped past him, ignoring how the hybrid trailed after. He was able to keep it up all the way to the dock before he whirled on the surgeon, yanking on his golden locks in mounting frustration.

 _"What!?"_ He hadn't meant to yell, but everything was suddenly piling up on his shoulders and he didn't know whether to kick something as hard as he could or scream himself hoarse-

"I'm coming with you." Sanji's mind went completely blank, staring wide-eyed at the ever cool and collected Law with a dumbfounded expression.

"...huh?" Was his articulate reply to this sudden declaration, Law's lips quirking a bit in tired amusement. The dark circles under his eyes suddenly seemed more prominent somehow, the surgeon looked absolutely _exhausted_.

"Look...you don't have to watch me for Zoro-" Law's eyes sharpened, his icy glower alone effectively cutting the blond off mid-complaint.

"I'm not doing this for him. I'm your _friend_ , I'm allowed to worry about you if I feel like it." He snapped, eyes flashing as a dark expression flitted across his face. Sanji held up his hands in surrender, knowing better then to argue with the stubborn hybrid.

"Alright, message received. Come on then." Sanji let his arms drop to his sides when Law went back to looking about ready to pass out cold, shuffling to the blonde's side with a stifled yawn. Sanji glanced at him on the way toward town, worrying over if he'd made the right choice in not fighting Law about his decision to tag along.

"Stop that, I'm not going back to the ship and leaving you here." Law shot Sanji an unwavering glare, the chef puffing his cheeks out in offended irritation. How the hybrid knew _exactly_ what he had been thinking, he may never know.

"I don't want to deal with an angry Zoro anyway." Law muttered, casting a quick and vain glare over his shoulder back the way they came. At least three townsfolk were caught in the crossfire, looking both frightened and mildly confused by the out-of-the-blue anger seemingly aimed their way.

"So there _was_ an ulterior motive to you accompanying me." Sanji sighed wistfully, swooning dramatically as if absolutely _heartbroken_ by the reveal. Law looked vaguely alarmed so Sanji nudged the hybrid with his elbow and wiggled his brows to let the surgeon know it was all in good fun.

"You haven't had to deal with him when he's in a destructive mood." Law sulked, turning his grumpy pout to a nearby motel. The poor sleepy bastard eyeing the establishment longingly, his drawn face is what ended up cracking the blond. Sanji prayed to the sea for strength before looping his arm with Law's to drag the hybrid toward the main building to get them a room.

"Shall we book one early? You can take a quick nap before we go out and explore?" Law blinked slowly, nodding in agreement as Sanji pushed the door open. The bell overhead jingled and the elderly woman at the front counter looked up from her thick book.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" She asked politely, a welcoming smile on her lips. Sanji and Law shared a look, the blond digging into his bag to pull out a small pouch of berri.

"One room with a king-sized bed please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written about these two lately, and this is the perfect chance for Sanji to get some things off his chest and for him to get some helpful advice from someone of the same species as Zoro. Might add some more info provided by the hybrid book too, we'll see. Don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


End file.
